Blowers and in particular hot air blowers are used for a variety of applications such as drying substances such as paint or hair and cleaning or stripping surface layers. In addition, hot air blowers such as hot styling brushes are used to style hair from a wet or dry condition.
Generally, a motor and fan are provided which draw fluid into a body; the fluid may be heated prior to exiting the body. The motor is susceptible to damage from foreign objects such as dirt or hair so conventionally a filter is provided at the fluid intake end of the blower. Conventionally such appliances are provided with a nozzle which can be attached and detached from the appliance and changes the shape and velocity of fluid flow that exits the appliance. Such nozzles can be used to focus the outflow of the appliance or to diffuse the outflow depending on the requirements of the user at that time.